1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method of creating channels dedicated to particular types of desired content, thereby allowing a user a passive viewing experience.
2. Background Discussion
Generally, in broadcast television, there are channels dedicated to particular types of content, such as ESPN for sports. The content shown is consistent and predictably dedicated to such content. Additionally, online viewing websites, such as YOUTUBE™, allow users to create channels by selecting specific content, and suggest other specific content based on the user's viewing history. However, neither of the above media creates channels consistently and predictably dedicated to particular content.